


What Happens Backstage

by Arient



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Conventions, Cute, Fluff, J2, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arient/pseuds/Arient
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>J2 at a convention. Jared just finished a panel. Backstage. Really short. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens Backstage

It was backstage at a convention. Jensen was sitting alone backstage in the snack room. He had his leg up in a triangle shape and he was browsing lazily through a magazine.

The door opened and Jared walked in with a goofy smile on his face. The way his lips curved upwards could improve even Hulk’s mood. Jensen set his magazine aside and watched as Jared approached him.

“Hey, handsome,” he greeted as he bent down and placed a peck on Jensen’s lips.

His smile was infectious and Jensen found himself smiling like an idiot. “Hey.” He couldn’t help it Jared is the cutest human being he had ever laid his eyes on. Despite his height.

Jared grabbed a bowl filled with gummy bears off the snack table and plopped down onto the couch next to Jensen. Then, he laid down and rested his head in Jensen’s lap. He placed the bowl on his stomach and popped a piece of gummy bear into his mouth.

“Want one?” he offered looking up while holding up a piece of the candy to Jensen’s lips. “They’re yummy.”

Jensen ate the candy right off of his hand. His lips enclosed around Jared’s finger and he sucked lightly as Jared giggled. His eyes shone with glee.  Jensen chewed it and his mouth was invaded with sweetness and a whole lot of gooey goodness. “Mmhm”

Jensen ran his fingers through Jared’s hair as he watched the man he loves eat gummy bears like it was the only food that mattered. It probably is to Jared. Jensen took the moment to appreciate how peaceful everything was and how he enjoyed being able to just relax with Jared.

He brushed Jared’s bangs off his forehead and combed his hair back with his fingers. “So, how was your panel?”

Jared’s face lit up as he averted his attention from the gummy bears to the man above him, “It was awesome.”


End file.
